VIDAS
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Vidas. Quantas temos? Quantas viveremos? Radamanthis tem as mesmas duvidas, mas a resposta vem de formas inesperadas. Pós Hades. Presente de Natal para Arthemisys e Talita Sagittarius


Vidas... 

**Um fic de presente de Natal para Arthemisys e Talita Sagitarius, duas fãs do Radamanthis! **

**Sei que não era bem o que você queria com esse casal, Themis, mas depois que você me disse que queria ler um fic com eles, eu sonhei com isso...E precisei escrever.**

**Talita, espero que goste! Beijos.**

**Boa leitura...**

**Betado por Isis! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Um homem de cabelos dourados, usando um terno negro, caminhava devagar apoiando uma perna ferida em uma bengala, entre as lapides do velho cemitério britânico. Na mão um ramalhete de lírios do campo.

Depois de muito caminhar parou diante de uma pequena e modesta lapide, escondida entre tantas. Com um suspiro colocou as flores sobre a pequena lapide e sentou-se em um banco de frente a ela, com o olhar distante, pensamento longe, que não havia notado que no banco uma senhora idosa encontrava-se também sentada.

"Ela morreu muito jovem, não é?"-perguntou, atraindo a atenção do rapaz, que não parecia ter entendido a pergunta dela.-"A moça que descansa ali. Vi a data de nascimento e a de passamento. Morreu muito jovem. Era sua irmã?"

"Não."-respondeu com um sorriso triste.-"Era minha luz. Minha vida."

"Ah...você a amava!"-havia ternura em sua voz e olhar.-"Sinto muito. Sei qual é a dor de se perder alguém amado."-apontou para a lapide ao lado da visitada pelo rapaz.-"Ali está descansando meu marido. Adam. Morreu há seis meses e ainda não estou acostumada com esta nova vida sem ele."

"Sinto muito."

"Não sinta."-falou com um sorriso saudoso.-"Foram os trinta e oito anos mais felizes que alguém poderia ter."

Neste momento ele reparou que ela tinha uma estranha tatuagem no braço, quando tocou sua aliança e a manga subiu um pouco.

"Esteve em um campo de concentração?"

"Oh...isso?"-tocou com tristeza.-"Se eu contar minha historia contara a sua?"

"Não creio que gostaria de falar dela, de como eu a perdi. É a historia de uma vida que deixei para trás ha algum tempo senhora..."

"Emma. Hoje sou Emma Spencer, mas já fui Emma Goldstein. Todos vivemos muitas vidas, e não podemos esquecer delas, meu jovem...Qual o seu nome?"

"Pode me chamar de Radamanthis."

"É diferente. Forte!"-a idosa ponderou.-"Fale-me desta jovem. Ela esteve em uma parte de sua vida. Se ela foi triste por alguma razão, deve ter sido maravilhosa por te-la conhecido!"

"Sim. Eu me lembro de quando a vi pela primeira vez. Vivia aqui em Londres, era um homem preocupado com meu futuro acadêmico, em suceder meu pai em seus negócios. Mas uma certa noite senti que era chamado. Como se alguém resolvesse me despertar de um sonho distante, como se a vida que havia tido até então, era falsa. Sem olhar para trás, segui a voz que me chamava. Era maviosa, e me guiou até ela."-sorriu.-"Quando a vi, juro que nunca antes havia visto uma mulher tão linda! A pele era branca e acetinada, parecia ser de seda os seus longos cabelos negros. E os olhos, eram os mais lindos que eu já vi."

"Largou sua antiga vida e a seguiu? Esta mulher que tanto te admirou?"

"No inicio achei que era porque eu deveria seguir a pessoa que ela representava. Mas depois descobri que era por ela que eu abandonava minha antiga vida e abraçava a nova com toda a minha fidelidade."

O semblante dele ficou sombrio.

"Mas ela morreu. E eu não estava por perto quando aconteceu. Não pude evitar que isso acontecesse. No momento em que ela morria, eu.."-tocou a perna ferida.-"Eu tentava sobreviver. Havia passado por uma verdadeira batalha, e havia sobrevivido a ela, como eu ainda não sei. Juro que achei que naquele dia morreria, mas despertei, ferido, mas vivo."

"Um acidente?"

Ele deu um riso, lembrando da luta que travou, da tentativa de seu rival de destruí-lo, levando sua vida junto, não se lembrava de como sobreviveu a luta contra Kanon, mas que ali estava. A perna ferida, que jamais se recuperara. Uma lembrança amarga de que um dia foi um dos Juizes de Hades. Ele, um mero humano.

"A primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, depois da surpresa de ainda viver foi o rosto dela. Queria correr até ela, mas minha perna não permitia. Caminhei guiado pelo instinto e a encontrei..já estava morta."

"Sinto muito. Como ela se chamava?"

"Pandora."-ao dizer o nome sorriu, olhando os céus.-"A única coisa que pude fazer foi tirar seu corpo daquele lugar e dar-lhe um sepultamento. E lamentar não ter dito a ela o quanto a amei, quando tive chances de faze-lo. Não tenho a lembrança de um beijo ou de um abraço, mas de seu sorriso sim."

"E cá esta você em sua terceira vida."-suspirou a senhora.

"Como?"

"Antes de conhece-la, teve uma vida que abandonou. Ao lado dela, sua segunda vida foi feliz, mesmo que jamais tenha dito a ela que a amou. Ao sobreviver ao que feriu sua perna e que acredito causou a morte dela, você esta em sua terceira vida."

"Outra vez essa historia de varias vidas?"-ele riu amargo.

"Em minha primeira vida."-ela começou a falar.-"Tinha quinze anos quando o nazismo começou a crescer nos corações de uma nação tão bonita, mas de alma dilacerada pela perspectiva de um futuro pobre, de políticos não confiáveis. É fácil para uma nação assim concentrar todas as suas esperanças em um político que parecia ser um líder nato. Na Alemanha, em Berlim eu morava com meus pais, uma irmã mais velha Sara, de dezenove e um irmão caçula, Benjamim de dez anos. meu pai era um banqueiro rico e respeitável, mas éramos judeus."

"Aos dezesseis, me lembro bem...invadiram a casa da minha família, levaram meu pai e minha mãe, minha irmã e meu irmãozinho fomos levados de nossa confortável casa para um gueto. Ordenaram que deveríamos usar a estrela de Davi bordada em nossas roupas, como se fosse algo vergonhoso."

"Vivíamos na pobreza, na incerteza de nosso destino, na duvida do que houve com meu pai. A vida de debutante rica acabou e surgiu a de uma garota que queria sobreviver e proteger os meus. Esta era a minha segunda vida."

"Meses depois soldados vieram e nos levaram a força para fora do único cômodo que foi nossa sala, quarto e cozinha. Fomos arrastados para onde nossos vizinhos estavam sendo levados e obrigados a entrar em caminhões. Com horror vimos pessoas sendo metralhadas sem do nem piedade pelos soldados. Meu irmão Benjamim assustou-se, soltou de minha mão e tentou fugir de volta ao minúsculo apartamento que vivíamos. Eu tentei pegá-lo, mas Sara me deteve. Minha mãe correu para alcança-lo. Em seguida vimos com horror minha mãe e meu irmão serem mortos por um soldado, quem atirou neles por terem apenas saído da fila."

Lagrimas vieram aos olhos da idosa.

"Não precisa continuar se não quiser."

"Mas eu quero continuar."-suspirou.-"Sara e eu fomos levadas a um campo de concentração. Meu cabelos que eram tão bonitos, castanhos foram raspados, bem como os de minha irmã. Em seguida nos separaram de um grupo de mulheres que foram levadas na direção de um prédio que exalava fumaça e cinzas e nunca mais foram vistas. Sara e eu fomos parar nos campos de trabalho. Foi a minha terceira vida."

Dois anos depois, um general foi designado para cuidar daquele campo de concentração. Numa tarde ele inspecionava as instalações quando me viu, perguntou se eu era Emma Goldstein. E eu respondi que sim. Ele me lembrou da minha primeira vida, quando me viu tocando piano e dançando balé no conservatório e dizia que ainda se lembrava da minha musica. Fui levada naquele dia para a sua casa e ele ordenou que eu tocasse seu piano e depois dançasse. Desde aquele dia me tornei seu animalzinho de estimação. Tocando piano ou dançando sempre que ele queria, e a noite me sujeitando a seus..."-parou de falar ao sentir o toque da mão do rapaz sobre a sua, trêmula.-"Por todo tempo que fiquei ali, não vi minha irmã. Foi minha quarta vida. Não se preocupe, eu realmente precisava dizer a alguém isso."

"E o que houve então?"-Radamanthis perguntou, agora interessado na conclusão da historia de Emma.

"A guerra chegou ao fim. Soldados russos chegaram e fomos libertadas. Reencontrei Sara...oh, Sara. Ela era tão linda! E ao vê-la parecia a imagem viva de todo o tormento que aquela guerra sem sentido representava. Depois que ela se recuperou, localizamos um tio de nossa mãe que ainda vivia aqui em Londres. Ele veio nos buscar. Abandonei aquela vida triste e ganhei uma nova vida. Cheia de esperanças esta quinta chance. Os anos se passaram, Sara casou-se com um rabino apresentado por meu tio e seguimos nossas vidas. Comecei a trabalhar com meu tio, que era ourives, e conheci Adam, seu aprendiz. Nos apaixonamos e queríamos nos casar."

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios da idosa com a lembrança.

"Mas minha família foi contra."

"Por que?"

"Ele não era judeu."-sorriu triste.-"Minha irmã e meu tio não aceitaram que eu me casasse com alguém que não seguisse nossa fé. Então fugimos para o interior e voltamos casados. Minha irmã nunca mais falou comigo, meu tio aprendeu a aceitar meu marido depois que nossa primeira filha nasceu, Ruth. Esse era o nome de minha mãe."

"Essa foi a minha sexta vida. A mais feliz! A que vivi por mais de trinta e oito anos, que me proporcionou a oportunidade de ser mãe de cinco pessoas maravilhosas e avó de doze crianças lindas! E em nenhum momento, eu me arrependi das vidas que tive."

"Entendo."-ele sorriu, olhando a lapide de Pandora.-"Acredita que em outra vida eu a encontraria?"

"E por que não? Acredito que viveremos muitas vidas ainda. E você mais do que eu. Sou Emma Goldstein, Emma Spencer e às vezes sinto que não sou nenhuma delas. Agora, continuará vivendo essa vida de arrependimentos ou tentará uma nova?"

"E como sabe que ainda vive como Emma Goldstein ou Emma Spencer e não se confunde?"

A idosa sorriu, levantou-se e mostrou alguns passos de balé, cantarolando um trecho do Lago dos Cisnes. Ela o pegou pela mão e o incentivou a erguer-se. Em seguida cantarolou uma valsa e se moveram ao ritmo desta. A idosa pegou sua bolsa e se afastou de Radamanthis, acenando e sentindo-se bem.

Ele permaneceu ali algum tempo ainda, olhando a pequena lapide. Deu um sorriso e se agachou para toca-la e murmurou um adeus. Estava na hora de deixar esta vida movida pela lembrança e pelo arrependimento de frases não ditas e gestos que não foram feitos.

Cantarolando a valsa que dançara a pouco, o ex-Juiz dos mortos saiu do cemitério. Em direção a uma nova vida...A quarta.

Fim...

u.u..bem, sei que a Arthemisys me pediu um romance com esses dois, mas a idéia de fazer um pós Hades, em que ele sobreviveu e Pandora não. Fazer um fic de como ele encararia isso, me atormentou enquanto eu me deitava na cama que cheguei a sonhar com isso. Então, o fic é do Rada. XD!

Emma foi inspirada em uma personagem da Marvel Comics que teve uma historia tão triste quanto essa e deu esperanças a Jean Grey de continuar a viver, quando esta "renasceu" e viu que sua vida havia sido roubada pela entidade Fênix. (cara, lembro de uma historia que li ha 15 anos, mas esqueço onde eu guardo os óculos...¬¬)


End file.
